Ruostesiipi
Yleistä * Nimi: Ruostesiipi * Ikä: 20-22 * Ryhmittymä: Sepät * Kyvyt: Repair armor, Production of Ammunition Ruostesiipi on heimoon nuorena adoptoitu, seppiin kuuluva hiljainen nuori nainen. Vaikka Ruostesiipi ei paljoa puhu, on tämä avulias ja kuuntelee herkeämättä, osallistuen keskusteluihin tarjoamalla kuuntelevan korvaparin. Hänen äitihahmonsa on Kärppä, mutta kasvatuksessa on auttanut myös Tunturihaukka ja Susiemo. Tulee toimeen melko hyvin muiden heimolaisten kanssa. Luonne Ruostesiipi on ennen kaikkea hiljainen, vähäeleinen persoona. Mykkä hän ei ole, mutta nauttii ennemminkin kuuntelemisesta ja sivusta seurailusta ellei keskustelunaihe ole erityisen jännittävä (nahkasta puhuminen on kova juttu ) tai seura todella hyvää. Ruostesiipi on juuri niitä henkilöitä joiden mielestä on mukava olla yhdessä hiljaa. Vaikka tämä ei paljoa pukahda, Ruostesiipi tulee melko helposti toimeen muiden kanssa. Suurin osa ei häntä helposti inhoa, etenkin koska Ruostesiipi on todella hyödyllinen persoona ; ahkera työntekijä ja aina valmis tekemään melkeinpä mitä vain käsketään, tämä seppä ei lepää laakereillaan. Yleensä kun vapaa-aikaa on, tämän löytää vaeltelemasta metsässä omassa rauhassa. Älä kuitenkaan oleta, että Ruostesiipi olisi erityisen lojaali heimolle. Itsesuojeluvaisto on sen verran kovaa sorttia että oma turvallisuus menee aina heimon edelle, ja opportunismi kukoistaa etenkin vaaratilanteissa. Ikäväkseen Ruostesiipi on myös varsin utelias. Vaikka monet asiat arastuttavatkin tätä, ne yleensä ovat myös varsin mielenkiintoisia. Tämä saa aikaan sen että Ruostesiipi on todella, todella huono päättämään asioita ja vaatii aina silloin tällöin potkua persauksille. Historiikki Ruostesiipi syntyi jossain Jäämeren rannalla. Tämä taitaakin olla ainoa asia, jonka hän kaukaisesti muistaa ajastaan ennen Tuhkan lapsia. Ruosteen ollessa suurin piirtein 6-vuotias tämän säteilymyrkytyksen heikentämä äiti haparoi tiensä heimon alueelle ja jätti lapsen sinne. Sinällään äidin päätös jättää lapsensa heimon huomaan oli varsin hyvä idea, sillä nämä adoptoibat pienen ja varsin pelokkaan Ruostesiiven omakseen. Äitihahmoksi osoittautui Kärppä joka myös näki tämän nimen unessa, mutta kasvatuksessa auttoivat myös Susiemo ja Tunturihaukka. Läheisriippuvainen ja varsin pelokas, Ruostesiipi oli etenkin lapsena melko arkaa seuraa, äidin lellikki, mutta toisaalta myös se joka järkevänä juoksi hakemaan apua kun leikit muuttuivat oikeasti vaarallisiksi. Ruostesiiven kasvua leimasi läheisriippuvuus. Vaikka muut lapset uteliaina seikkailivat, Ruosteen ylikierroksilla käyvä itsesuojeluvaisto jylläsi ja tämä harvoin lähti kauas heimon leiristä. Tämän takia Kärppä koki että hänen ottotyttärensä tuli vahvistua, tulla itsenäiseksi ja päästä eroon peloistaan. Niinpä Ruostesiiven täyttäessä 15 ja tultuaan virallisesti naiseksi, lähetti Kärppä tämän henkiselle matkalle. Ruosteen tuli viettää kuun kierto metsässä, ilman apua, yksin. Takaisin ei ollut tulemista ennen tätä. Peloissaan Ruostesiipi lähti matkaan mutta ihmeekseen ei kuollut ensimmäisenä päivänä. Tai toisenakaan. Saati kolmantena! Vaistot ja varovaisuus osoittautuivat ihmeen käteviksi, samoin kuin parit... kohtaamiset matkan varrella. Ruostesiipi selvisi hengissä kokonaisen kuun vastoin kaikkia odotuksia ja palasi melko ehjänä heimon pariin. Asiat vaikuttivat menneen juuri niin kuin Kärppä oli toivonut! Ruostesiipi oli kasvanut matkallaan ja tullut itsenäiseksi, päässyt eroon peloistaan! Paitsi ei nyt aivan. Ruostesiipi katkeroitui, eivätkä välit äidin kanssa palanneet ikinä samanlaisiksi. Seppien laumaan virallisesti valittu Ruostesiipi keskittyi tämän jälkeen työskentelemiseen ja taitojensa harjoittamiseen, muuttuen etäisemmäksi ja katoillen metsään useammin ja useammin. Kun heimon vanhimmat ilmoittivat nähneensä talven josta heimo ei selviytyisi elleivät matkaisi etelään turvaan, Ruostesiipi epäröi. Toisaalta tämä Paratiisi vaikutti valtaavan kiinnostavalle, upealle paikalle, mutta toisaalta lähtö kotikunnahilta kammotti. Jos mutantteja oli jo kotimetsissä tarpeeksi, niin entä sitten erämaaksi muuttuneessa etelässä? Mutta kun heimo lähti, niin teki Ruostesiipikin. Matkalla hermot olivat kireällä. Oli kauheaa matkata lähemmäs ja lähemmäs autiota erämaata ja kauemmas ja kauemmas vehreästä kodista. Raidereita, mutantteja ja ties mitä hulluja hyppi suunnalta ja toiselta ja porukkaa lakosi aika tasaisin välimatkoin. Lopulta Ruostesiipi kuuli näystä, joka mitä todennäköisimmin koski häntä. Koska näyn luonne oli kaikkea muuta kuin erityisen mukava, hermot napsahtivat poikki ja Ruostesiipi karkasi kesällä, jättäen heimon oman onnensa nojaan. Ihme kyllä Ruostesiipi selvisi jälleen kerran jumalattoman varovaisuutensa ja vaistojensa ansiosta. Toisaalta tässä apuna toimivat Nahkuri ja Haudankaivaja joihin nuori seppä törmäsi matkallaan, ja joiden seuraan tämä päätti uteliaisuudesta lyöttäytyä seurailtuaan näiden menoa etäältä jonkin aikaa. Talven lähestyessä koko konkkaronkka liikkui tasaisesti kohti etelää toiveena löytää seuraa jolle kaupata ja jonka kanssa selviytyä, kunnes he päätyivät Tuhkan lasten leiriin. Seurue on nyt viettänyt siellä viimeiset kuukaudet ja Ruostesiipi on yrittänyt totutella ajatukseen, että heimosta suuri osa on kuollut ja toinen puoli lähtenyt etelään ja jättänyt nämä oman onnensa nojaan nököttämään Suomeen. Silti, jostain syystä Ruostesiipi on päättänyt jäädä heimon pariin ja elää toivon varassa lähtemisen sijaan.. Muuta jännää * Tekee ennen kaikkea nahkapanssaria, mutta on myös varsin taidokas melee-aseiden ja ammusten kanssa. Ampuma-aseet eivät kuitenkaan ole se oma juttu Ruosteelle. * Tuppaa neuvomaan porukkaa panssareiden kanssa. Älä laita sitä lenkkiä noin, se tulee pettämään. * Käen neito. Short description in English Ruostesiipi (Rust-wing / Ruby Tiger ) is a 20-something Smith. She was taken in by the CoA when she was around 6 or so, her mother having staggered to their camp before her death, leaving Ruoste for the Tribe to care for. Ruostesiipi was raised by Kärppä, Susiemo and Tunturihaukka alongside rest of their children. She later proved her skills at leather-smithing and thus became a part of the Smith pack. Ruostesiipi primarily forges leather armor for the tribe but also dabbles with melee weapon and ammunition production. When the tribe was on their way to the the Paradise, Ruostesiipi ran away sometime around summer, only to return in the winter with Haudankaivaja and Nahkuri. Ruostesiipi has a ridiculously high self-preservation instinct but is also rather curious, crawling towards new adventures slowly but steadily (mostly being dragged along by her friends). She is a quiet and solemn individual but tends to help around a lot, taking pride in any and all of her work, which among many things led to her working as Käki's maid. Though she speaks little, words are sucked inside her as if she were a black hole: Ruostesiipi listens constantly, careful yet curious. She knows a lot, but shares little of it with others. An independent individual certain of her skills, her loyalty to the tribe can be questioned...